In an attempt to devise more effective methods for treatment of epilepsy that is intractable by conventional modern medical therapy or surgical intervention, we explored the feasibility of brain grafts of GABAergic brain tissue to specific brain areas in rat models of epilepsy. We worked with two satisfactory experimental epilepsy models in the laboratory: (1) audiogenic seizures in genetically predisposed rats and (2) amygdala kindled rats.